sweet nothing
by psychotic honeybadger of death
Summary: cam had always been my best friend. he was like my brother. so of course it scared the shit out of me when i realized how goddamn cute it was when he blushed.


**hayhayhay. first time trying this type of writing style, so sorry if it sucks.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

We were **always** with each other. Cam and Derrick, Derrick and Cam.

Cam had always been my **best friend**.

In **kindergarten**, he became my official sidekick when I stuck up for him after some second grade douche tried to get him in trouble.

In **first grade**, he helped me pick pretty flowers for Mother's Day.

In **second grade**, I stole his favorite Superman shoelaces and he kicked me in the shins, then shared his giant cookie with me.

In** third grade**, he followed my first big crush around the playground so I could find out her favorite color.

In **fourth grade**, he got detention for not doing his homework and I called the teacher a craphead so he wouldn't serve it alone.

In **fifth grade**, I got my first kiss and the girl said I was bad at it, so he 'accidentally' knocked his soda on her skirt.

In **sixth grade**, we made the soccer team and slowly became the popular boys in our grade, since his sweet shyness and my loud charm made us 'totally hawt as a duo.'

He was like my **brother**.

So of course it scared the shit out of me when I realized how **goddamn cute** it was when he blushed.

But it turned out okay.

Because he noticed the **exact same thing**.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Since we were always together, no one thought it was **strange ** how we would always **disappear**, then come back later, **flushed** and **embarassed** for reasons no one knew.

They thought it was probably **just some guy thing**.

And it was. But not what they thought.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Sure, it might've been a bit wrong, sneaking around even though he was in love with Claire. But it was the **only way**. He wasn't ready to let go of her and I wasn't ready to risk everything in case it wasn't worth it.

So we only did it in **secret**.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But one day we slipped. It was both of our faults, really. But it turned out to be **for the best**, in the end.

I forgot to make sure nobody was around and he forgot that Claire was there. So of course she saw us.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

She gave a quiet gasp, and her big blue eyes widened, but she didn't freak out.

Instead of screaming and telling everyone about how her boyfriend **Cam Fisher** and his best friend **Derrick Harrington** were caught **kissing** behind the locker rooms during a school event she smiled.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Not a poisonous, mean girl, I'm-gonna-tell-everyone-because-my-life-isn't-perf ect, evil smirk.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But a sweet, **understanding** smile.

An understanding, it's-okay smile.

Her kind blue eyes softened, and she put a finger to her smile.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

'**shhhhh**'

**. . . . . . . . . . **

She got it. She knew how we felt.

So she **smiled**, '**shh**'ed, and **skipped** away.

As you watched her leave, shocked by how things turned out, you only then noticed her best friend **Layne Abeley** with her.

She took her hand and looked back at you, **winking**.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

And you only then realized how Layne would look at her, like she was her **everything**, her **angel**, her **reason** for living.

How they always seemed to be **together**, and always share embarassed **eye-locks** and knowing **smiles** .

How they had the exact same **disappearances** and the exact same **flushed looks** and the exact same 'oh-it's-just-a-best-friend-thing' **assumtions** from others.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

And then you were snapped out of your thoughts by Cam turning your face back to his, a relieved smile on his face.

And you let it go for now, because you looked into his eyes and could tell that **he loved you** and **you loved him** and your **secret** was **safe**.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

And after that **Derrick, Cam, Claire, and Layne** became the new foursome, always together and you didn't care what others thought. Because you knew and Cam knew and Claire knew and Layne knew. And they were your best friends.

And you were happy because **even though** some people wouldn't accept it, the two people that **mattered** knew about you and your best friend and they thought the world of it. And you did the same with them.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It's nice when you fall in love with someone who loves you back, and even better when they're not only your **lover** but your **best friend** too.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

** the end**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**gah i feel like i did bad with this kind of writing. but i've had this idea for a while so yeah hurr it is.**

**-sarah:)**


End file.
